God of Creation
by Terror-Terry
Summary: So this is my first story. Dont know where to go with it yet. If you hae suggestions tell me. Also i could use your support so help me keep this going by giving feedback i would appreciate it Shout out to lona (Lunatic3000 search her awesome stories) ENJOY :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Terry

Ever since my wife, Serena, and I had our kids, my life was totally different. Being a parent and full time god is a hard thing to do. My children, Lona, Hunt, and Moon are a good group but when they start to argue all chaos breaks loose.

I slowly wake up coming out of a boring dream about corn, and get out of bed. Still half asleep, I trudge to my children's room.

"Alright guys, time to wake up," I say opening the door slowly. I look around the room seeing my kids still sleeping soundly.

"Ugh, dad five more minutes," Lona moans with her head face down on the pillow.

"Alright but you're lucky its summer, if you're not down in 5 minutes you're gonna miss the waffles," I say smirking. Soon they are all leaping out of bed and running to the bathroom. I chuckle as I walk downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee. Now you must be wondering," Why would a good need coffee," Well let me tell you if I don't have my coffee in the morning, then I'm cranky for the rest of the week. Last week I broke almost everything in the house, and practically sent my kids into paralyzing shock.

Five minutes later everyone it downstairs sitting at the table, taking in the smell of my home-made waffles. I glance back and see them staring dead at me. I turn back around and flip a waffle onto each of their plates. Pretty soon they're half way finished eating.

"Dad did I ever tell you that you make the best waffles," my son, Hunt, says.

"Um yeah like every weekend… wait what do you want from me?" I reply raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," he says sounding nervous. Hunt rarely compliments me on anything. I'll just have to keep an eye on him.

"After breakfast why don't you kids come with me and watch pops do his job," I say.

"Sure," they reply except Hunt who gave me a low, "Whatever." Once they finish I go upstairs put on dark blue jeans and an ivory colored shirt that says, "You don't want any of this gun show". Then I walk downstairs and we head out to the creation dimension.

My name is Terry, and I am the God of creation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrive in the West panning cloud stop called Cloud Clusster Falls.

"Alright children today i'll show you how you get the mortals to do what ever you want", I say. Immediatly Hunt turns around and pays attention.

"This'll be good", he says. I sit down on a nice soft spot and look down to earth. I spot a good mortal who looks like he just got into a fight.

"Lesson one give them a gift," i say with a smirk. I randomly send down a $100 bill in front of him. "Lesson Two, bride him", I add a note to the bill saying, "If you offer all your plants to the gods there will be more money for you." Quickly the man gathers all his plants and burns them. Then he takes the ashes and sets it on an altar.

"And thats how its done kids," soon a bunch of plants appear before us.

"Stealing from me again brother," says a mysterious voice. I recognize that voice anywhere, and i quickly turn around staring directly at my sister and goddess of life, Lusious.

"Aunty!" Lona and moon run over to her and give her a big hug while Hunt just sits there.

"I'm not the hugging type," he says. "You better come over here now," Lusious says sturnly. Hunt gives a smll groan, walks over to her, and gives her a slight hug.

"what are you doing her anyways sis," I say to her. "I just wanted to see my little brother," she replies. I sigh, stand up, and walk to her and say,"you're just her to bug me aren't you?"

"Yep," she says. After a while we head back to the house and go to the garden where Lusious starts complaining about the arrangments of my plants and why their arnt a lot of fountians. I feel like I'm readdy to kill myself but then i realize i can't, so instead i band my head against the wall hoping to get a concusion.

"Dad you ok?" Lona asks walking up to me.

"Yeah sure," i respond facing the wall. "C'mon whats the matter," she says. I sit down and she does the same putting her 10 tails around me.

"Its just... since we were kids, Luscious has never complimented me on anything i did... **ESPECIALLY GARDENING**"

"oh... well that's ok as long as you know you did a good job right?" she says. Lona stands up and walks over to Lusious. They have a short chat and Lusious comes over and sits next to me.

"Lona told me.. I never knew i offened you like that i just wanted to push you and help you excede," She says.

"But I tried so hard and you still never gave me any compliments,"

"That's okay as long as you're proud of your work, besides i could never hate my little brother." She gives me a hug and smiles. Pretty soon i smile too and hugs her. "Thanks sis,"


End file.
